Just The Two Of Us
by Harumi Shiba
Summary: [Twoshot] Complete! "Karena Huang Zitao mencintai Wu Yifan. Seburuk apapun perilakunya. Seiblis apapun watak yang dimilikinya. Janjiku, aku hanya ingin melihat sosoknya bahagia."/BL!Kristao!Taoris!/Didedikasikan untuk event #cagarbudayaKT /DLDR!Repiew?
1. Chapter 1

**[T] - YAOI/BL - TWOSHOT! (semoga)**

 **Romance**

 **Wu Yifan Huang Zitao**

 **Warning : OOC! Alurkilat! HOMO! Typo!**

 **.|.**

 **.|.**

 **.|.**

Termenung. Di waktu tiga puluh lima menit lebih beberapa detik dalam hitungan kasarnya, sosok itu tidak pernah menduga bila salah satu hal yang paling menyesatkan dalam hidup adalah menetapkan destinasi. Bukan rumah. Bukan pula tempat untuk pulang. Namun sebuah tempat dimana arahannya memiliki proses yang lebih kompleks, berkepanjangan, seperti hal-nya rencana masa depan setiap orang. Dan baru lima puluh menit yang lalu ketika keberadannya masih di dalam ruang, ia sudah diingatkan dengan masalah itu. Ia kebingungan. Selama hampir 15 tahun dirinya bernafas, ia cukup yakin bahwa hampir semua makhluk yang telah hidup lebih lama dari dirinya pasti pernah melewati fase itu juga. Bedanya, ia hanya kurang beruntung untuk bisa menemukannya sampai saat ini, Sedangkan anak lain yang seusia dirinya, sudah pasti dengan mudah memikirkannya dari dulu-dulu.

Tentu, ia berbeda. Ia memang selalu berbeda. Mereka terlihat berwarna, ia abu-abu. Mereka terlambai bebas layaknya angin, ia terpaku. Mereka sempurna. Kehidupan, pergaulan, orang tua, teman, cita-cita, beberapa konflik ringan, segalanya sempurna. Namun ia tidak, karena nasib tidak membiarkannya untuk menjadi sempurna. Dan beberapa memperjelas hal itu dengan memaksanya untuk memilih dan berpikir. Sayangnya ia tidak pernah memiliki pilihan.

Mengulum senyum, sosok itu merapatkan mantel. Hingga beberapa menit terlewati dalam kebisuan. Pada kenyatannya, ia memang sudah terdiam dengan pijakan yang tetap kokoh berdiri di perbatasan. Di bawah suramnya langit, disela-sela tipis tirai hujan yang terbentuk, serta diantara pijakan trotoar dan kasarnya tekstur jalan beraspal. Sendirian. Beberapa entitas yang melintas banyak yang menanggapi aksinya diam-diam, namun tidak sedikit pula yang hanya menyumbang atensi lalu setelahnya berlalu tanpa menghampiri.

Toh, ia sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Hey..."

Sampai alunan suara bernada kekanakan itu membuatnya peduli. Suara pertama yang memanggilnya. Menyapanya. Meremat saku mantel bagian dalam, kepala seketika menunduk. Mengamati eksistensi mungil tidak jauh dari posisinya. Seragam khas anak TK, sepatu bergambar salah satu cartoon yang sedang tenar di televisi, ransel merah ngejreng serta botol air minum dengan tali yang dikalungkan di leher. Perfect. Ia memang seorang bocah.

"Hey, gege. Apa gege tidak kebasahan? Kenapa malah berdiri disini? Sekarang sedang hujan." lagi-lagi suara itu menarik atensinya. Bocah aneh. Diam-diam ia ingin sekali menarik kedua ujung bibirnya keatas mendengar suara khas anak-anak itu. Seolah baru tersadar, ia memang lupa menambah detail jika sekarang ini sang bocah tengah membawa payung motif belang-belang.

"Gege tidak membawa payung ya? Mau pinjam punyaku?" ragu-ragu, tangan kecil terulur untuk membagi satu-satunya pelindung. Bibir merah lalu merenggut lucu. "Kenapa diam saja?"

Tersenyum samar. Sosoknya berjongkok. Mensejajarkan tinggi badan. "Payungmu hanya satu. Kita akan memakainya bersama-sama."

Manik kelam membola. Tubuh kecil secara tiba-tiba terangkat dan tergendong sempurna. Sementara payung dengan pas tergenggam di kedua tangan mungil. Menaungi dua tubuh.

"Maaf, payungnya kecil. Gege marah?" Menggigit kecil-kecil bibir unik berbentuk kucing, sang bocah mencicit. "Di panti asuhan, kami tidak memiliki banyak payung. Aku bahkan harus berebut dengan anak-anak lain untuk mendapatkan payung ini."

Sosok itu tertegun. Diam-diam menatap intens entitas mungil di dalam gendongan. Binar mata dingin yang sempat dimiliki perlahan melembut. Dinding-dinding es yang semula kokoh sedikit demi sedikit mencair. Hatinya menghangat. "Kau... Tinggal di panti asuhan?"

"Umm~"

"..."

"Aku tidak punya orang tua, gege. Orang-orang di panti adalah keluargaku. Suatu saat nanti aku ingin membantu mereka semua. Aku ingin cepat besar, hidup mandiri dan punya banyak uang." tersenyum manis. Masih sibuk melanjutkan ocehan lugu. "Aku tidak ingin lagi merepotkan siapapun. Terutama Bibi Ming yang setiap hari merawat dan mengurus kami. Apa menurut gege, aku bisa melakukannya?"

Langkah diperlambat, gendongan dipererat. Sosoknya (lagi dan lagi) diam-diam merasa terkesan dengan hati yang mulai terpikat. Untuk ukuran seorang bocah yang sudah bercerita dengan orang asing, itu adalah harapan teraneh yang pernah ia dengar. Dan untuk ukuran seorang pemimpi, 'murni' adalah satu-satunya untaian kata yang paling pantas untuk disanjungkan pada seseorang yang masih begitu muda, namun menyimpan begitu banyak tekat dan ambisi tanpa sedikitpun menyakiti.

"Ya." jawabnya. Manik hazel bersiborok dengan mutiara hitam. "Ya. Kau pasti bisa melakukannya."

Magis. Senyum dan binar mata sang bocah TK bagai magis yang menghipnotis. Pandai untuk merayu dan membelenggu hingga ke batas-batas intelegensi. Antara hilang akal atau buta, ia sama sekali tidak ingin peduli.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Huang Zitao~~"

Di atas trotoar yang setengah becek, dinaungi sebuah payung kecil bermotif belang-belang, dan diantara pohon-pohon pinggir jalan yang setengah meranggas, jawaban itu - telah ia temukan. Sesuatu yang (sangat) ia inginkan akhirnya ia dapatkan dari seorang bocah berumur 6 tahun.

"Terima kasih."

"Huh? Gege mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Terima kasih karena sudah datang untuk menemukanku, Zitao."

"Aku tidak mengerti. Tapi baiklah, ayo kita pulang~"

Pelan-pelan, sosoknya melangkah. Kertas kecil dalam saku ia remas perlahan. Kertas putih kosong. Kertas yang seharusnya ia kumpulkan berpuluh-puluh menit yang lalu sebelum pulang. Kertas yang semestinya bernoda kata-kata singkat, namun ia urung untuk memasukkannya ke dalam kotak seperti hal-nya teman-teman yang lain. Mulai detik ini, dirinya tidak memerlukan kotak berbentuk apapun lagi. Toh, sesuatu yang ia cita-citakan sudah tersimpan rapi di dalam bilik hati.

Pada hari ini, tepat tanggal 20. Untuk pertama kali dalam 15 tahun, bibir kaku nan tebal itu akhirnya mengulas senyum makna dengan bayang-bayang arogansi.

.

.

.

 _ **Tujuan hidupku adalah mewujudkan apapun yang menjadi tujuan hidupmu – Wu Yifan**_

.

.

.

 **Just the Two of Us © Harumi Shiba**

 **Didedikasikan untuk event** **#CagarBudayaKT**

 **HAPPY READING AND ENJOY!**

.

.

.

"Pagi Zitao-er, dapat kiriman bunga lagi?" pria paruh baya menyapa hangat. Berdiri ditengah-tengah lorong dengan peralatan bawaan berupa sapu, kain pel dan sepasang sarung tangan karet. Mata sayunya menghujam satu titik. Entitas 'cantik' yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu putih sambil menciumi beberapa pucuk bunga mawar warna merah darah. Pemandangan yang sempurna.

"Pagi paman~ pagi ini bunga mawar lagi. Seperti seminggu belakangan ini." Zitao mengulum senyum manis dengan atensi terfokus penuh pada buket bunga dalam dekapan. Kemudian teralihkan. "Apa paman sudah selesai bersih-bersih? Perlu aku bantu?"

Pria paruh baya menggeleng pelan. Sukar sejenak untuk berkata-kata. Terlalu takjub dengan pemandangan manis di depan matanya. Setiap pagi, ada buket bunga cantik (berbeda jenis dan bentuk) tersaji apik di depan pintu milik pemuda beraura malaikat itu. Setiap sore atau malam, ketika dirinya tengah menjalankan tugas untuk menge-check, menjaga keamanan dan kenyamanan bangunan apartement tempatnya bekerja, ia hampir selalu mendapati berbagai hadiah berbungkus kertas elegan teronggok sunyi di depan pintu yang sama. Siapapun yang mengirim, eksistensi itu sangatlah beruntung dan pandai dalam memilih pusat afeksi.

"Paman sudah selesai Zitao-er. Tidak perlu repot-repot membantu. Bukankah Zitao-er ada kelas pagi ini?" membagi senyum, mata lelahnya kembali memperhatikan Zitao. Sosok yang sering kali ia (atau banyak orang yang mengenal) sandingkan dengan keberadaan malaikat. Baik hati, menyenangkan, dan murah senyum. Tidak mengherankan bila ada banyak orang diluar sana yang mendamba sosoknya diam-diam.

"Kelasku masih satu jam lagi." Zitao membelai buket bunga secara perlahan dengan pancaran mata yang penuh akan rasa sayang. Pria paruh baya diam-diam mengulum senyum tipis.

"Paman melihatnya. Beberapa kali."

"Eh..."

"Ada seorang pria tampan. Sosoknya tinggi, berjas hitam rapi dan paman pernah memergoki dirinya menaruh hadiah di depan pintu apartementmu. Zitao-er mengenalnya?"

"Tidak. Tapi aku cukup familiar dengan keberadaannya."

Pria paruh baya menatap bingung. Zitao tidak tahan untuk tidak menarik kedua ujung bibirnya keatas dan menyembunyikan senyum itu di antara pucuk-pucuk mawar merah. Lalu melanjutkan. "Dia malaikat penjagaku."

 **Ting!**

Suara pintu lift terbuka. Dua entitas serempak menoleh. Seorang pemuda berparas manis berjalan menghampiri. Senyumnya lebar nyaris ke telinga. "Pagi princess~~"

Zitao sempat mengernyit tidak suka, namun beberapa detik setelahnya ia membalas senyum. Tidak baik berlama-lama kesal dengan sahabat baik. Sementara Pria paruh baya menggeleng maklum, melalui isyarat mata, ia pamit pada Zitao. Pemuda itu mengangguk ramah.

"Bunga mawar lagi? Wow Zizi-er, kau beruntung sekali..." ujarnya syarat akan kekaguman. Manik kembarnya seketika jeli meneliti tangkai demi tangkai. "Jumlahnya ada 20 buah. Apa maksudnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Jun. Kemarin dia mengirimiku 20 tangkai mawar juga. Ah, kalau diingat-ingat jumlahnya memang selalu 20." Zitao bergumam, lebih kepada diri sendiri. Lalu kembali menghirup aroma bunga mawar dalam dekapan. Kegiatan yang belakangan ini sering ia lakukan.

"Aku penasaran. Kau taruh mana semua bunga-bunga itu? Terakhir kali aku melihatmu membawa masuk sebuket bunga ke dalam apartement, kau menyebar semua kelopaknya ke dalam bathtub. Itu terjadi 2 hari yang lalu ngomong-ngomong." ujar Jun panjang lebar. Matanya tertarik untuk mengikuti gerakan luwes sang sahabat. Bagaimana ia masuk, meletakkan buket bunga langsung ke dalam vas besar yang berada di ujung ruang tamu, lalu mengambil tas warna abu-abu di sofa.

"Aku akan menatanya nanti selesai kuliah. Tugasmu sudah selesai?" balas Zitao sembari menutup dan mengunci pintu.

"Sudah. Bagaimana denganmu?" Jun mulai sibuk mengotak-atik tablet saat tiba-tiba saja ia memekik kecil. "Tu-tunggu! Breaking news pagi ini. Pewaris tunggal konglomerat Wu akan segera bertunangan?! Bagaimana bisa?! Terakhir kali kudengar, dia sudah beristri. Mana yang benar? Dasar orang-orang kaya."

Zitao memulas senyum samar lalu berbalik. Dirinya menatap heran sang sahabat dekat."Masih tetap update mengikuti berita-berita tidak penting? Sadarlah, Jun. Masih ada banyak hal yang perlu kau pikirkan dan renungkan. Nilai-nilaimu yang merosot semester ini, contohnya."

"Hei, apanya yang tidak penting?! Ini mengenai penerus konglomerat Wu yang terkenal itu, tahu?! Wu-Yi-Fan. Tidak mungkin kau tidak mengenalnya, Zitao?!" sang sahabat mendadak heboh. Meraung seperti orang kesurupan tepat di depan wajah Zitao sendiri.

"Aku memang tidak mengenalnya. Lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang, Jun. Kurang 15 menit lagi kelas kita dimulai."

Sosoknya berjalan mendahului. Sang sahabat tergopoh-gopoh menyusul. Secepat kilat menutup tablet miliknya dan mensejajari langkah konstan Zitao. Dua menit berlalu dalam kebisuan, hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di pelataran gedung apartement.

"Zitao?"

"Hmm?"

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Mendadak, kau berubah pendiam."

"Entahlah. Ada banyak hal dalam hidupku yang masih perlu aku pikirkan."

"Salah satunya?"

"Malaikat penjaga." Zitao menoleh dengan senyum samar. Kelereng hitamnya tampak meredup dengan sudut atensi yang kurang begitu fokus. "Malaikat penjagaku. Sepertinya - dia akan pergi."

Dan Jun mengeryit tidak mengerti.

.

.

.

.

Eksistensinya tenar tanpa batas. Terutama untuk kaum hawa yang masih berstatus single dan memimpikan pendamping hidup yang begitu potensial. Usianya bahkan baru menginjak 27 tahun. Namun tidak dipungkiri bila banyak wanita yang akan rela mengemis atau bahkan menyayat diri sendiri untuk bisa mencicipi belaiannya. Banyak media yang meliput sosoknya setiap waktu. Mengeluk-elukkan namanya sebagai pria paling diinginkan sepanjang sejarah. Tampan. Kaya. Kharismatik. Fisik tanpa celah. Pembawaan diri tanpa cacat. Pewaris keluarga konglomerat yang masih memiliki hubungan darah dengan kekaisaran jaman dulu.

Wu Yifan. Atau beberapa sumber kadang menyebut sosoknya sebagai Kris Wu. Dibalik nama marga yang sudah melekat di dirinya semenjak dulu, hidupnya tidaklah secemerlang jalan hidup miliknya yang sering dibicarakan banyak orang. Mereka selalu menyebut dirinya sebagai sosok yang beruntung dan sempurna. Benar, ia memang beruntung. Ia menjadi beruntung setelah berhasil menemukan tujuan hidupnya. Impian terpendam miliknya. Sayangnya dirinya tidaklah sesempurna itu. Tidak akan pernah bisa jikalau sesuatu yang menjadi tujuan hidupnya belumlah terlaksana.

Padahal, impiannya sangat sederhana. Ringan namun menyimpan berbagai makna tersirat sekaligus mengikat. Wu Yifan ingin mewujudkan segala apapun yang menjadi keinginan sosok berparas malaikat itu. Andai kata ia harus membusuk di neraka sekalipun, ia akan rela. Apapun. Asal satu-satunya sosok yang paling berharga di hidupnya itu bahagia.

Bertahun-tahun Wu Yifan kerja keras. Melanjutkan sekolah dan kuliah di negeri orang. Tanpa pernah sekalipun bertatap muka atau bertegur sapa. 8 tahun Menjaga dan melindunginya dari jauh. Mengawasi setiap gerak geriknya, memimpikan sosoknya dalam tidur dan bahkan seringkali mendamba untuk dimiliki seorang diri. 12 tahun sudah Wu Yifan menginginkan orang yang sama. Dan 4 tahun ia habiskan untuk menjadi stalker sejati.

Huang Zitao

Sosok mungil bagai peri telah menjelma menjadi malaikat indah yang begitu mengagumkan.

Sosok kecil yang bahkan di pertemuan pertama telah mengajarkannya arti kehidupan.

Wu Yifan jatuh cinta. Pada sosok yang lebih muda 9 tahun dari dirinya. Entah ia gila atau benar-benar buta. Namun sungguh, ia tidak bisa jika harus menjadikan sosok itu hanya sebagai saudara atau keluarga. Ia ingin Zitao menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Belahan jiwa.

Terlalu berdelusi. Terlalu bermimpi. Itulah beberapa kata yang sering dilontarkan oleh sang sahabat dekat. Bahkan kadang-kadang menyebutnya sebagai obsesi atau Taonisasi.

Wu Yifan peduli? Sama sekali tidak.

"Aku sarankan padamu Tuan Wu yang terhormat. Pergilah ke psikiater atau dokter ahli kejiwaan. Makin lama kau makin tidak waras."

Wu Yifan membela diri? Tidak sama sekali.

"Lihat? Itulah yang aku maksud. Tinggalkan layar monitor itu dan berkacalah. Jangan malah tersenyum padaku. Totally creepy."

Kevin Shin. Sahabat Wu Yifan sejak kecil. Mulai yakin lebih dari seratus persen jika sobatnya itu positif sakit jiwa. Tampan. Sempurna. Tapi sayangnya gila. Tergila-gila pada seseorang sebenarnya. Dunia memang tidak adil.

"Apa sih yang kau lihat?" berniat mendekat, namun urung saat hujaman tajam membuatnya merinding. Ia buru-buru menjaga jarak. "Kau mengintipnya di kamar mandi?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tengah menontonnya berganti baju."

"Dasar mesum!"

Wu Yifan menarik kedua ujung bibir membentuk sudut miring. Culas sekaligus superior. Parasnya yang kokoh berbalut pakaian semi formal memang terlihat kaku, namun jelas-jelas mengintimidasi. Terutama mimik muka yang sering kali datar dan tidak banyak berekspresi. Hanya tatapan mata. Tatapan mata miliknya yang seringkali berubah bila berhadapan dengan pusat afeksinya. Seperti saat ini.

"Dia sepertinya sedang tidak enak badan." bibir tebal bergumam lirih. Hazel indah meredup perlahan. "Apa aku perlu mengirimkan dokter pribadi untuknya?"

"Tentu. Sekalian saja kau beli seluruh rumah sakit yang ada China dan kirimkan langsung padanya. Siapa tahu dia akan luluh lalu memaafkanmu. Seseorang yang telah memasang kamera cctv di setiap penjuru apartement-nya." sarkastik memang. Kevin Shin cukup percaya diri sang sahabat tidak akan mengulitinya. Katakan apapun, Wu Yifan tidak akan peduli. Tapi jangan harap akan tetap bertahan hidup jika berani menyinggung malaikatnya. Kevin sudah terlalu hafal.

"Lagipula, mana mungkin dia tidak lelah? Dia kuliah seharian, kerja paruh waktu lalu malamnya mengerjakan tugas-tugas kampus. Aku akui, dia memang pemuda yang luar biasa." Kevin melanjutkan. Lalu cepat-cepat menambahkan saat lirikan tajam menusuknya. "Kalau kau memang khawatir, temuilah dia. Apa kau tidak ingin menyentuhnya secara langsung? Mungkin selama ini, hal itulah yang diam-diam dia inginkan juga."

Termangu. Wu Yifan bungkam. Manik kembar masih setia mengawasi. Bagaimana sosok itu kini tengah meringkuk bagai bayi. Sendirian. Menarik sisi dominannya untuk datang dan memeluk tubuh rapuh itu. Membisikinya lagu penenang dan sapuan-sapuan lembut penuh rasa sayang. Tapi -

"Aku tidak bisa..."

"Kenapa? Apa gara-gara rencana pertunangan itu? Kupikir kau bisa lebih tangguh daripada ini, Wufan."

"Bukan. Aku hanya takut tidak bisa mengendalikan diri setelah berdekatan dengannya. Dia masih belum legal."

" _Seriously_ Wu Yifan? Dia sudah 18 tahun. Dia sudah diperbolehkan untuk minum alkohol dan bahkan mencoba hal-hal berbau dewasa."

"Jika kau lupa, Kevin. Ini bukan Amerika tapi China."

"Tapi tetap saja - " sang sahabat masih bersikukuh. Manik kembar melotot tidak ingin kalah. "Kau bisa menculiknya sekarang. Membawanya kabur ke luar negeri. Dan kau bebas menggagahinya dengan gaya apapun. Beres-kan?"

Mematikan layar monitor, Wu Yifan memutar kursi kerja. Menghadap sang sahabat yang saat ini tengah bersender pada jendela berbahan kaca bening. Tatapan mata berkilat aneh. "Terima kasih, Kevin. Kau memberiku ide."

"Huh, apa?! Kau benar-benar ingin menculiknya?!"

"Menurutmu?"

.

.

.

.

Bunga lily putih. Bukan mawar merah. Huang Zitao menemukan buket bunga berisi 20 tangkai lily di dekat pintu loker miliknya. 15 menit yang lalu. Disaat ia dengan langkah terseok-seok berkeinginan untuk mengganti baju, cuci muka seadanya lalu pulang. Tidak menyangka sama sekali jika ada 'segerombol' tangkai bunga tengah menunggu. Haus untuk dikecup pucuknya satu persatu atau sekedar ia dekap penuh perasaan. Aneh. Ia tidak pernah menerima sebuket bunga di tempat kerja. Well, sebenarnya pernah. Disaat ia berulang tahun. Hari valentine. Atau hari-hari perayaan lain. Tapi mawar merah, bukan lily putih. Dan jelas hari ini tidak ada perayaan apapun.

Hal yang lebih aneh lagi, manajer kafe tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu, tiba-tiba saja ingin bertukar kata sebelum ia pulang. Dengan raut wajah tegang dan tertekan tidak pada tempatnya.

"Zitao, mulai besok kau tidak perlu lagi datang jam 4 sore. Kau boleh datang jam 6 dan pulang jam 9 malam seperti biasanya. Liburmu berganti menjadi 2 hari dalam seminggu. Kau bisa bebas memilih harinya."

"Eh?"

Ia kebingungan. Zitao takut gajinya akan ikut terpotong juga. Jam kerjanya berkurang, dari 5 jam menjadi 3 jam. Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak mengurangi gaji. Bahkan hari off-nya menjadi 2 hari. Menaiki lift apartement dalam kebisuan, dirinya hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. Toh ia sejujurnya merasa senang. Belakangan ini ia memang kelelahan. Lebih lelah daripada biasanya, entah kenapa. Dan memiliki waktu luang untuk istirahat sejenak sebelum memulai aktivitas kembali, itu benar-benar hal yang Zitao butuhkan.

 **Ting!**

Tertegun selama beberapa saat. Sosoknya dengan luwes menyelinap keluar dari sela-sela pintu lift lalu bersembunyi di balik dinding. Sebuket bunga lily putih dipeluk dalam dada erat. Raut wajah mendadak sukar untuk dibaca. Antara terkejut, tidak percaya, senang dan terharu. Mutiara hitam kembar dengan telaten mengikuti gerak gerik sang obyek. Mengamati bagaimana entitas berperawakan gagah itu mencium sebuah boneka dan meletakkannya di depan pintu. Pintu apartement miliknya. Diikuti dengan sekotak hadiah di dekat kaki sang boneka.

Beberapa menit. Ketika sosok itu telah lenyap dari pandangan, Zitao ragu-ragu menampakkan diri. Mendekat, ia pelan-pelan mengangkat sang boneka, yang ternyata panda, menciumnya singkat lalu memeluknya erat. Berjongkok setelahnya, ia terpaku.

Di dalam kotak, ada beberapa botol minuman penambah energi. Berbagai jenis pil bervitamin. Coklat batangan. Dan permen-permen kesukaan Zitao. Lalu secarik kertas bertuliskan : 'Semoga cepat sembuh'

Terenyuh. Zitao mencium kembali pucuk kepala berbulu lembut milik sang boneka. Diam-diam menyembunyikan sapuan merah muda di kedua pipi. Bibir bagai kucing setelahnya berbisik dengan senyum tipis. "Terima kasih..."

Lalu pelan-pelan menambahkan. "Tapi, bukankah beberapa hari lagi kau akan pergi meninggalkanku, wahai malaikat penjaga?"

Tidak pernah sadar, ada sesosok eksistensi yang mengamati dirinya dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

.

Hari sabtu. Semua orang suka hari sabtu atau minggu. Dulu Wu Yifan membenci hari itu, namun sekarang ini ia memutuskan untuk memfavorite-kan hari sabtu dan minggu karena seseorang telah memilih hari itu untuk mengistirahatkan diri. Dulu ia mengutuk hari sabtu dan minggu, karena berkat adanya dua hari itulah seseorang tetap menjalankan rutinitas sementara kebanyakan orang diberkahi kesempatan untuk bebas dan bersenang-senang. Wu Yifan dulu memang terpaksa membatasi kuasa untuk menghargai pilihan sosok malaikatnya, namun belakangan ini, ia sama sekali tidak menyesal telah memperlebar kuasa untuk pelan-pelan menguasai sang malaikat.

Dan Malaikat itu kini - terlihat bahagia.

Karena untuk pertama kali dalam beberapa minggu terakhir yang sebetulnya padat akan rutinitas, di hari sabtu ini, Huang Zitao akhirnya tertawa lepas dengan begitu indahnya. Merdu, persis alunan dawai malaikat. Sangat menenangkan.

Wu Yifan diam-diam menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Bersandar pada kursi. Memejamkan mata rapat-rapat seolah meresapi setiap melody yang tercipta. Hingga suara pintu mobil yang terbuka, mengusik kesenangannya sesaat. Ia bersuara.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sanggup?"

"Bossy as always, huh?" menanggalkan kacamata hitam dan topi, entitas tambahan diam-diam mencibir. "Tidak masalah. Kau tahu aku tidak pernah gagal dalam urusan ini, tuan Wu yang agung."

"Bagus. Kau memang pantas untuk disebut sebagai sahabat."

"Benar sekali. Aku adalah sahabat dekat dari Huang Zitao. Seorang sahabat yang kau bayar untuk selalu berada di sampingnya. Menjaga dan mengawasinya dari dekat. Ada tambahan?" tersenyum sinis. Jun merapikan tatanan rambut dengan cekatan. Sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah depan. Di kejauhan. Dimana terdapat segerombolan eksistensi berbeda umur yang tengah sibuk bercanda, bermain, dan tertawa riang. Begitu hangat dipandang mata.

"Termasuk membiarkan dirinya terjatuh dari tangga 2 hari yang lalu?"

"Hey, kau berlebihan. Itu hanya kecelakaan kecil."

"Ya, hanya. Dan kakinya keseleo setelah itu."

Jun menggeram tipis. Masih waras untuk tidak menghantam manusia angkuh di sebelah dengan batu bata. Sosok yang sempurna sebetulnya. Hanya (lagi-lagi) kurang waras. Posesif dan terlalu protektif.

"Aku akan lebih menjaganya lain waktu." mengalah, Jun bersandar pada kursi. Keheningan menyelimuti. Ia sibuk dengan tablet sementara Wu Yifan dengan headset yang sejak tadi terpasang dikedua telinga. Sampai 3 menit berlalu akhirnya Jun membuka suara. "Selain stalker, kau juga seorang maniak ya? Tidak hanya memasang kamera cctv, kau juga memasang alat penyadap di tasnya."

Hening.

Wu Yifan memulas senyum miring. Manik hazel-nya intens mengamati pergerakan seseorang di kejauhan. Bagaimana ia berbicara. Berinteraksi dengan anak-anak. Tersenyum manis hingga tertawa lepas. Huang Zitao. Zitao-nya. Ia akan rela melakukan apapun untuk melihat Zitao yang seperti ini. Termasuk menjadi 'gila' sekalipun.

"Lalu, apa masalahmu?"

"Tidak ada. Entah aku harus prihatin atau takjub dengan Zitao. Sepertinya hanya dia manusia satu-satunya di dunia ini yang sanggup mengendalikan dirimu, Tuan Wu yang agung. Bagaimana reaksinya nanti ketika mengetahui watakmu yang sebenarnya? Dia bahkan menyebut dirimu sebagai malaikat penjaga." Jun melirik kearah Yifan sekilas. Lalu mengangkat bahu cuek. "Padahal menurutku, kau lebih cocok dipanggil lucifer. Kelihatannya baik namun sebetulnya picik luar biasa."

"Terima kasih."

"Aku tidak sedang memujimu, Tuan Wu Yifan."

Jun dan Kevin. Mereka sama saja. Diantara banyak orang yang mengenal Wu Yifan, hanya dua orang ini yang masih selamat setelah sedemikian rupa mencaci maki dan menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Selain Kevin yang berstatus sahabat, Jun adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa ia percaya selama bertahun-tahun untuk menjaga Zitao.

"Jun, apa impian Zitao?"

"Heh..?"

"Aku bertanya padamu."

Wu Yifan memang sempurna. Jun sangat paham. Sempurna dalam menguasai diri. Emosi, perasaan, hasrat. Bahkan sosoknya-pun tidak suka berbasa-basi. Selalu tenang, tidak tersentuh dan pandai mengendalikan situasi. Jun sebenarnya selalu bingung. Apa Wu Yifan manusia biasa? Ia terlihat seperti eksistensi lain.

"Jujur, aku tidak tahu. Zitao tidak pernah bercerita padaku." Jun menutup tabletnya lalu menghela nafas. Manik kembar seketika menerawang jauh. "Tapi dia pernah mengatakan sesuatu, kebahagiaan dirinya sendiri tidaklah penting. Hanya itu."

Dirasa tidak ada gunanya lagi berada disana, Jun memberesi barang bawaan. Beberapa menit berlalu dalam kebisuan hingga ia membuka pintu mobil, diikuti dengan sebelah kaki yang sudah menjajaki tanah, namun mendadak gerakannya terhenti. Ia menoleh. "Katakan padaku, Wu Yifan. Bagaimana persiapan pesta pertunanganmu besok? Apa berjalan lancar?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Sebagai sahabat dekat Zitao, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Kuharap beberapa buket bunga dan hadiah yang dibuang Zitao beberapa hari belakangan ini, tidaklah berakhir sia-sia. Kau mengerti apa yang aku maksud."

"..."

"Baiklah, Aku pergi. Jangan lupa bayaran untuk hari ini, Tuan Wu Yifan."

Mematung. Seperti tersambar petir tiba-tiba di siang bolong. Yifan ingat. Sungguh, ia tidak pernah merasa setidak berdaya ini dalam hidup. Penolakan pertama dari Zitao belakangan ini membuatnya lemah. Buket bunga. Berbungkus-bungkus kotak kado. Semuanya tidak berarti. Sel-sel otaknya telah kembali diingatkan bahwa masih ada beberapa hal di dunia ini yang berjalan tidak sesuai dengan harapan. Dan Wu Yifan merasa kalah.

Tidak. Ini semua memang sebagaimana segalanya harus terjadi. Kesalahan yang telah ia rencanakan. Namun dengan reaksi yang tidak disangka-sangka diluar keinginan. Biarlah. Untuk saat ini, dirinya memang sengaja mengalah. Karena seseorang yang akan mendapatkan hadiah termahal. Tak ternilai harganya. Nantinya adalah dirinya sendiri. Ia hanya perlu menunggu waktu yang tepat.

Sejak awal, entitas penuh bernama Wu Yifan memang tidak pernah menerima penolakan. Terutama dari malaikat indah bernama Huang Zitao.

Drrttt!

Pesan masuk.

Yifan dengan ogah merogoh saku celana. Meraih gadget canggih berwarna hitam kemudian membukanya. Beberapa detik berlalu. Hingga sebuah senyum misterius terpatri menawan di bibirnya. "Mereka tidak akan datang."

Layar gadget dimatikan. Mesin mobil ia nyalakan. Sebelum benar-benar hilang dari pandangan, ia sempat berbisik lirih dengan senyum samar.

"Oh God, betapa aku ingin merengkuhmu saat ini, Huang Zitao..."

.

.

Berbalik. Dan Zitao tidak melihat siapapun. Padahal sebelumnya ia yakin seseorang tengah memanggilnya. Melipat dahi samar, ia terdiam begitu saja ketika beberapa anak panti asuhan menariknya untuk masuk. Gerimis. Kata mereka. Namun Zitao hanya membagi senyum tipis dan menyuruh mereka untuk masuk terlebih dahulu. Ia ingin menunggu. Setidaknya, berdiri diantara tirai-tirai hujan adalah hasrat terpendamnya.

"Zitao? Apa yang kau lakukan? Mau mati kedinginan?"

Berbalik kembali. Kelereng kelamnya membola sempurna. "Jun? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Menemuimu tentu saja. Paman penjaga memberitahu bahwa kau akan menginap beberapa hari di panti asuhan. Aku menyusulmu."

"Ohh..."

Hening. Zitao mendongak. Hujan di sore hari. Matanya tiba-tiba memanas tanpa sedikitpun bisa ia cegah. Sementara Jun diam-diam membutakan diri. Tidak pernah sanggup memandang Zitao yang seperti ini.

"Jun..."

"Hmm?"

"Aku sangat ingin memeluk seseorang. Walau hanya sekali."

"Siapa?"

"Malaikat penjagaku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Sang sahabat membisu. Pelan-pelan ia mendekati Zitao lalu memeluknya erat. Membiarkan saja saat isakan lirih mengalun diantara mereka berdua. Zitao. Zitao. Sebagaimanapun ia terlihat kuat dan tangguh diluar, ia hanyalah sosok yang masih begitu kecil dan rapuh didalam.

"Zitao..."

"Katakan padaku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Dia... Dia akan pergi."

Zitao semakin meringkuk. Layaknya anak kecil, ia menyembunyikan wajah di ceruk leher sang sahabat. Tangannya gemetar mencari pegangan. Karena sejujurnya, dalam beberapa jam, penopang hidupnya akan lenyap.

"Pulanglah..."

.

.

.

.

Jika definisi pulang yang Jun maksud adalah kembali menjalani rutinitas, melupakan kegundahan untuk sesaat, dan bersikap seolah segalanya baik-baik saja, maka Zitao tidaklah berpikir demikian. Terhitung baru satu menit ia kembali ke apartement. Hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah meringkuk di balik pintu yang tertutup. Lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya. 18 tahun ia hidup, ini adalah kali pertama Huang Zitao ingin menghilang untuk sekedar tidak ingin ditemukan. Bagaimana ia bisa pulang tepat di hari ini, hari minggu tanggal 20, Jun-lah yang memberi koordinasi dengan bumbu paksaan. Karena bagi Zitao sendiri, ia benci 20. Angka yang ingin ia hapus keberadaannya dari kalender bulan ini.

Terisak. Tubuh ringkih menyandar pada daun pintu. Lalu merosot perlahan. Ransel abu-abu teronggok begitu saja. Sepatu, jaket, bahkan syal merah favoritnya. Hadiah natal dari seseorang tahun lalu. Topeng itu kini retak. Satu hari ia lihai membagi canda dan tawa. Hari ini, tanpa malu-malu lagi, ia menangis dan merintih dalam kesunyian. Sendirian. Benar kata mereka (orang-orang yang mengenalnya) dirinya memang pandai menyamarkan suasana hati. Tentu saja. Ia hidup sebatang kara. Hanya sedikit hal-hal di dunia ini yang dijadikannya berharga. Dan sekarang, dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 2 jam, satu-satunya harapan yang pernah dimiliknya akan musnah tanpa sisa. Malaikat penjaga itu, satu-satunya alasan Zitao untuk tetap bertahan, memilih menjadi malaikat penjaga untuk orang lain.

Sosok itu bahagia, dan itu jelas bukan dengan dirinya.

Memeluk kedua lutut erat, pertahanannya runtuh.

"Gege...Wu Yifan-gege..."

Ini pertama kali dalam beberapa tahun. Huang Zitao memanggil namanya secara langsung. Sebelumnya ia hanya berani menyebut nama itu dalam bisikan sebelum tidur, memimpikannya, ataupun diam-diam mengukirnya di bidang kertas. Di buku tulis. Buku-buku pelajaran. Bahkan novel-novel yang sering ia baca.

Malaikat penjaganya sempurna. Jadi Zitao mengapresiasi dirinya dengan cara yang berbeda.

Malaikat miliknya hanya satu. Dan kini, keberadannya semakin abu-abu.

 _Tok! Tok!_

"Aku disini, sayang..."

Terisak semakin keras. Zitao menutup kedua mulutnya rapat-rapat. Itu halusinasi. Ia tahu. Itu bukan bentuk realisasi.

"Huang Zitao, Tao-er, aku mohon... Jangan menangis..."

Tapi suara itu nyata. Ia berasal dari balik pintu. Tepat di belakang Zitao sendiri. Keberadaan sang malaikat penjaga sangat dekat dari tempatnya meringkuk saat ini. Hanya berbatas daun pintu.

"Sayangku Zitao, Aku mengamatimu setiap hari. Mengawasimu setiap saat. Dan aku suka melihat semua ekspresi yang kau keluarkan. Tapi aku benci saat melihatmu menangis... Jadi kumohon, berhentilah menangis. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, demi dirimu tapi jangan keluarkan lagi air matamu... Aku sangat membencinya. Karena melihatmu seperti ini, hatiku benar-benar sakit."

Dan benarlah, sosok tinggi gagah dengan balutan busana elegan itu kini tengah menumpukan dahi pada daun pintu, diam-diam menahan desakan air mata. Walaupun Zitao sendiri tidak menyadarinya.

"Aku datang. Aku benar-benar datang saat ini. Kau ingat payung kecil yang aku pinjam dulu? Di pertemuan pertama kita? Bertahun-tahun aku masih menyimpannya juga merawatnya. Dan hari ini, tepat pada tanggal 20 -seperti dulu- Aku ingin mengembalikannya padamu. Sayangku, apa kau tidak ingin membuka pintu ini dan menerimanya kembali? Apa Zitao... Tidak ingin memelukku?"

Menahan isakan, Zitao berdiri dengan kaki gemetar. Tangannya tanpa perintah menarik kaitan kunci lalu membuka daun pintunya perlahan. Detik berikutnya yang ia tahu, tubuhnya langsung menghambur ke pelukan seseorang.

.

.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kenapa kau bisa berada disini? Tidak seharusnya kau ada disini saat ini. Bagaimana dengan pesta pertunanganmu?! Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan hari bahagiamu begitu saja?! Kau sungguh bodoh, Wu Yifan!" berteriak. Memaki. Keadaan ini benar-benar salah. Ini memang harapannya jika Wu Yifan datang namun bukan berarti keinginan. Dan sebuah keinginan tidak harus terlaksana, terutama dalam kondisi seperti ini. Maka dengan linangan air mata, Zitao melanjutkan. "Pergi. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu jika kau tidak bahagia. Kau dengar aku?! Aku akan membencimu jika kau merusak kebahagiaanmu sendiri, gege!"

Yifan tidak mengerti. Dicerca sedemikian rupa, ia sungguh tidak paham sama sekali. Ia hanya bisa diam, mendengarkan, dengan kedua lengan masih merengkuh sosok kesayangan, walau sang empunya masih sibuk berteriak dan menyuruhnya pergi.

"Sshhhhhh sayang, tenanglah..."

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa jika gege masih berada disini. Pergilah, aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Gege tidak perlu khawatir. Kembalilah ke sana, gege... Aku mohon, sebelum aku merusak impianku sendiri." melepas pelukan. Kedua tangan yang gemetar mendorong perlahan dada bidang di hadapannya. Zitao menyuruh Yifan pergi. Memaksanya dalam ketidakrelaan. Walau dengan raut wajah penuh luka dan tatapan yang mencekik ulu hati.

"Sayang, apa yang kau bicarakan?" Yifan diam-diam menahan luapan emosi. Penolakan kedua dari Zitao membuatnya hampir hilang kendali, sisi dominan-nya tersakiti. Ia tidak pernah tahu jika Zitao sekeras kepala ini. Padahal jelas-jelas sosoknya tersakiti.

"Aku sungguh ingin mewujudkan kebahagiaan seseorang, gege. Sejak dulu, itu keinginanku. Walau aku terluka, tersakiti bahkan menderita sekalipun, aku ingin melihatnya bahagia. Karena aku tahu, ada seorang malaikat penjaga yang baik hati menjagaku bertahun-tahun. Diam-diam menolongku saat aku kesulitan... " Zitao berbalik dan mendongakkan kepala. Enggan untuk menatap sang gege yang saat ini menatapnya penuh admirasi terselubung. Dengan telapak tangan bagian kiri menutup bagian mulutnya, menahan isakan. "... Aku bahkan tahu sosok itu yang mengatur dan mengendalikan semua bagian hal dalam hidupku. Aku tahu, dan aku menerima. Selama ini aku selalu menolak mereka yang berkeinginan menjagaku, mengusir mereka yang mendekatiku karena aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri, aku akan rela melakukan apapun untuk membuatnya merasa tetap terhargai dan bahagia. Impianku, satu-satunya, aku ingin melihat Wu Yifan bahagia. Jadi kumohon, - "

Wu Yifan memeluk tubuh rapuh itu dari belakang. Dalam diam, menghentikan. Dalam tindakan, membungkam kalimat yang ia tahu akan menyakiti dua hati bila diteruskan. Ia tersakiti? Tidak masalah. Tapi ia yakin tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika sosok dalam rengkuhan sayangnya tersakiti. Dan itu karena ulah dirinya.

"Kau salah, Huang Zitao. Kau ingin aku bahagia, lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri? Katakan padaku. Apa kau rela jika sekarang ini aku pergi dan menjadi milik orang lain?"

"..."

"Kukatakan satu hal padamu, sayang... Kebahagiaanku adalah melihatmu hidup bersamaku. Kebahagiaanku hanyalah dirimu. Dan kau tega menyuruhku pergi bersama orang lain? Tao-er, Tao-er, Aku tidak tahu kau sekejam ini,..."

Tubuh yang lebih kecil terserang kejut. Tidak percaya. Ia seketika memutar tubuh dan menatap lekat manik hazel mempesona. Penuh selidik. Penuh dengan perhitungan dan penilaian. Hingga sebaris kata yang meluncur dari bibir kucing itu adalah, "A-apa?"

Tersenyum manis. Sosok yang lebih tinggi mengangguk. Ia menangkup kedua pipi Zitao lalu mencuri ciuman di ujung hidung bangirnya yang memerah. "12 tahun. Aku menginginkan sesosok malaikat bernama Huang Zitao selama 12 tahun lamanya. Sosok yang membuatku percaya bahwa cinta itu ada. Perasaan yang murni itu ada. Sosok yang juga mengajarkan satu hal padaku bahwa semua orang di dunia ini memiliki makna hidup yang berbeda satu sama lain. Dan aku Wu Yifan, telah memilih untuk memaknai hidupnya dengan menyayangi dan mengasihi Huang Zitao sampai kapanpun..."

Bulir-bulir air mata turun. Lidahnya kelu. Detak jantungnya berdebar dengan ritme yang menyenangkan. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidup, Huang Zitao ingin menangis dan tersenyum dalam waktu bersamaan. Ia berubah kebingungan. "A-aku tidak tahu... Ini terlalu tiba-tiba, ak – apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Tersenyum tampan yang sesungguhnya jarang, Yifan berbisik dengan penuh perasaan.

"Sayangku tidak perlu melakukan apapun. Sekarang giliranku yang akan melakukan semuanya untuk Zitao. Katakan, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku bisa meminangmu hari ini juga tanpa perlu mempemasalahkan apapun lagi. Tidak orang tua, tidak status yang aku tahu selalu kau takutkan, atau pandangan orang-orang tidak berguna yang ada diluar sana. Dengar? Aku bahkan rela jika harus menunggumu beberapa tahun lagi sebelum memilikimu secara legal. Janjiku hanya untukmu, sayang... Hanya untuk Huang Zitao seorang. Kau percaya padaku?"

Hatinya tentu menghangat. Diiringi sentuhan yang membakar namun menenangkan, juga rasa bagai candu yang begitu manis sekaligus memabukkan saat Wu Yifan merengkuhnya dalam dekapan. Erat-erat. Zitao mengangguk kecil berulang kali sebagai tanggapan. Dan kristal bening yang berharga itu... Kembali turun.

.

.

.

.

.

 **T.B.C.**

 **Note : jangan pada heran kalau gaya penulisannya (lagi-lagi) aneh. Heran, kelamaan hiatus jadi begini efeknya. -_- Rencana bakal twoshot! (Semoga) dan akan diupdate pada penutupan event nanti. Maaf saja ya, kalau kurang 'sesuatu'... Selain gak jago, Author juga lagi budreg (sakit gigi) plus kehabisan ide. :3 :3**

 **Siapa saja, ayo! Ramaikan event** **#CagarBudayaKT yang jarang2 diselenggarakan ini. Tulisan jelek, cerita ancur, atau apapunlah, tidak perlu malu. Banyak author (termasuk sy) diluar sana yang sebetulnya gak bagus2 amat kok tulisannya. LOL Kita hanya menang pede dan coba2 nekat nuangin ide yang ada di kepala. Syukur2 berhasil XDD**

 **Siapapun bisa jadi penulis. Tergantung tekat, keberanian dan dorongan dari dalam diri sendiri. Serius, sy bahkan gak nyangka bisa jd penulis, iseng2 soalnya. Klu sy yg begini2 aja bisa, kenapa kalian tidak?**

 **Sebetulnya sy hanya merasa prihatin. Author2 KT makin lama makin nipis(?) eksistensinya. Yg ada ya itu2 aja. Dimana kalian wahai generasi penerus?! Calon2 author berbakat? Kapal kita tidak seloyo(?) ini!**

 **Hidup KT! #seketikabaper T_T**

 **Ahh Syudahlah. Saya mohon pamit. See u next time~~ :) :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**[T] - YAOI/BL - TWOSHOT! (akhirnya)**

 **Romance**

 **Wu Yifan | Huang Zitao**

 **Warning : OOC! Alurkilat! HOMO! Typo!**

.:.

.:.

.:.

Usianya baru 14 tahun. Dan Huang Zitao tidak mengerti mengapa ia harus membagi impiannya kepada orang lain. Orang yang jelas-jelas tidak ia kenal baik. Selama 14 tahun ia telah bernafas dengan damai, berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak mengusik keberadaan siapapun serta menjalani hidup sebagaimana mestinya. Apapun itu, semuanya memang sudah menjadi kehendak. Sedangkan memikirkan sebuah tujuan hidup, itu bukanlah keinginan. Karena sungguh hidupnya sudah terlalu 'sederhana' untuk sekedar berangan-angan. Dan mengukir impian di sebuah bidang kertas tipis, lalu menceritakan segala seluk beluk di dalamnya ke seseorang guru berstatus konseling jelas-jelas bukan kewajibannya. Zitao menolak. Memilih untuk melipat rapi kertas putih miliknya menjadi origami, dan memandanginya dengan taat selama perjalanan pulang.

Hari ini, Zitao tahu, ada yang berbeda. Sesuatu telah berhasil membuatnya beku. Bukan gerimis hujan. Bukan pula suara petir samar-samar yang terdengar dari kejauhan. Namun sesosok entitas asing yang sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah. Antara gerbang kokoh panti asuhan yang sebetulnya usang dengan pinggiran jalan beraspal yang setengah rusak. 10 menit Zitao mengamati. Dan seluruh atensi yang pernah dimiliknya bertahun-tahun seakan telah menemukan titik jenuh. Berlabuh pada paras menawan namun kokoh selayaknya malaikat penjaga itu.

Zitao tersenyum. Dibawah lindungan payung warna abu-abu miliknya, ia perlahan mendekat. Malaikat penjaga. Sosoknya sama persis seperti apa yang diceritakan. Rupawan seperti titisan dewa Yunani. Dermawan baik hati yang menyembunyikan jati diri. Kata mereka, sosoknya sangat jarang menampakkan diri. Hanya sesekali dan hanya ibu kepala panti yang pernah melihatnya beberapa kali dalam beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

Sekalipun ini baru kali pertama. Zitao benar-benar merasakannya, ia menyadari presensinya walau hanya dengan sekali pandang. Bagaimana sosok itu berdiri dalam kesunyian. Sendirian. Dengan binar sendu yang menatap pada kehampaan. Seolah-olah sedang menunggu dalam pangharapan namun tidak kunjung pula untuk ditemukan. Dan itu membuat hati kecil Zitao berdenyut menyakitkan.

Malaikat penjaga seperti itu – tidak sepantasnya terproyeksi rapuh dan merana.

Meremas origami dalam saku mantel, Zitao berdiri tidak jauh dari sana. Hanya berjarak kurang lebih satu setengah meter. Ketika sosok itu teralihkan, ragu-ragu tubuh kecil Zitao memangkas jarak dan membagi payung untuk menaungi dua tubuh.

"Hey..." bisiknya. Bibir unik sempat digigit pelan sebelum melanjutkan. "Jangan berdiri disini. Masuklah. Kau ingin bertemu dengan seseorang di dalam?"

Dua manik beda warna bersinggungan. Kelereng hitam bertemu hazel gelap. Dalam kebisuan, iris layaknya permata hitam telah terhipnotis dan terpanah. Detik demi detik terlampaui, Zitao lamat-lamat menyadari, setiap insan yang diberkahi kesempatan untuk menjalani hidup pastilah diciptakan memiliki makna serta sekeping artian yang berbeda-beda layaknya jati diri.

Dan ketika dua pasang tautan mata terputus diiringi dengan berbaliknya punggung yang lebih kokoh, Zitao telah mendapatkan apa yang ia cari. Sebuah keinginan. Impian miliknya seseorang. Memang terdengar klise dan begitu sederhana namun ia yakin itu adalah satu-satunya harapan murni yang pernah ia punya.

Satu-satunya impian yang paling berharga. Dan dirinya berjanji tidak akan pernah mengingkarinya hingga nanti.

.

.

.

 **Tujuan hidupku? Aku ingin melihatmu bahagia – Huang Zitao**

.

.

.

 **Just the Two of Us © Harumi Shiba**

 **Didedikasikan untuk event** **#CagarBudayaKT**

 **HAPPY READING AND ENJOY!**

.

.

.

"Errr, sepertinya aku salah alamat." Jun mengernyitkan dahi dengan gaya aneh sebelum tiba-tiba berbalik. Ekor mata sempat melirik ujung lorong. Lalu kembali berputar. "Ini sudah benar kok. Tapi kenapa kau bisa berada disini sepagi ini, Wu Yifan? Setengah telanjang pula. Aku membantumu selama ini bukan untuk membuatmu bebas 'mengunjungi' sahabatku seenak jidat, tahu. Kau apakan Zitao, hah?!"

Histeris di pagi buta. Dan seorang Jun pelakunya. Wu Wifan merasa ini pagi terburuk yang pernah ada. Selain suara melengking yang mengganggu telinga, pemuda itu juga telah berani mengusik tidur damainya dengan Zitao. Merapatkan alis, Yifan mendesis. "Pergi. Kau hanya pengganggu."

Jun melongo. Pintu putih itu seketika tertutup dengan suara bedebam yang sesungguhnya tidak baik untuk organ kehidupan. Ia memaki keras. "Brengsek! Buka pintunya! Wu Yifan... Hey! Lepaskan sahabatku, iblisss! Zitao~ Buka pintunya!"

Bermenit-menit terlewati. Suara bagai stereo masih menggema di lorong panjang. Hingga pintu putih mengkilat kembali terbuka dari dalam. Kali ini memperlihatkan kepala bersurai sutra malam berantakan dengan wajah sayu. Bibir kucing mengguman setengah sadar. "Jun?"

"Zitao...?! Ya tuhan! Apa yang terjadi?! Kemana celanamu? Kenapa kau hanya mengenakan kemeja saja?! Kau - tidur dengannya?!" Jun agaknya mulai kehilangan akal sehat. Tingkat kewarasannya berada di titik kritis. Zitao, satu ruang dengan Wu Yifan. Sama saja 'kegagalan'. Gagal dalam kepolosan dan masa depan penuh kemurnian. Jun mengerang tertahan. Sialan. Seharusnya ia datang semenjak semalam. Bukannya di senin pagi yang suram.

"Jun, apa yang kau katakan? Aku pakai boxer kok. Ng~ sebenarnya Yifan-ge memang menginap semalam, ja-jadi jelas dia tidur denganku." Zitao tersenyum malu-malu. Kedua pipi bersemu merah. "Aku tidak mungkin menyuruhnya tidur diluar-kan?"

"Bukan!"

Zitao berjengit kaget. Lalu mengerjap heran. Mulai khawatir dengan kondisi sang sahabat. Begitu terlihat setres dan tertekan. Kepala hitam lalu dimiringkan. "Huh?"

"Maksudku, kau 'tidur' dengan Wu Yifan seranjang? Berdua?! Apa yang kalian lakukan semalam sebenarnya? Katakan padaku." Jun maju. Menggoncang-goncang bahu Zitao. Antara histeris dan gemetaran. Dengan manik kembar menginvasi sudut belakang. Sedikit mencapai horizontal. Menghujam satu entitas tampan yang saat ini tengah duduk santai beserta satu batang rokok. Aura dominasi menguar-nguar di udara.

"Kami tidur."

"Tidur?"

"Umm~ gege juga memelukku. Semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur jadi gege melakukannya untukku."

Jun merotasi kedua mata. Diam-diam mendengus. Ia menyeret Zitao menjauhi pintu. Menolak tegas Wu Yifan untuk berpartisipasi. Sementara sang empunya sendiri bergaya tidak peduli. Walau sesekali manik tajam bagai elang mengekori gerakan Zitao. Seolah semua tindak tanduknya begitu penting dan sayang untuk dilewati. Menyesap rokok, sosoknya menjejal saku celana hitam. Menggapai gadget warna serupa lalu mengotak-atiknya dalam diam.

Sesekali visual teralihkan. Menuju entitas 'cantik' yang sekarang ini tengah bercengkrama bersama sang sahabat. Masih membisu, benda canggih terangkat, menangkap setiap gerak-gerik si pusat afeksi ke dalam beberapa potret. Mengamati sesaat. Lalu menyimpannya. Hingga kolaborasi suara tawa membuatnya iritasi. Iris hazel seketika menggelap. Berjalan cepat untuk mendekat. Membuang sisa puntung rokok. Ia tanpa peringatan langsung menarik tubuh Zitao lalu mendekap pinggangnya yang sempit.

Kelereng coklat menajam. "Aku bilang, pergi. Kau tuli?"

Jun membatu. Pelan-pelan memisah spasi lalu meneguk ludah. Meringis canggung setelahnya, ia menggumam perlahan. "Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih." dan cepat-cepat menambahkan saat Zitao menatap tidak mengerti. "Ah, baiklah Zitao. Hari ini aku yang akan menyampaikan ijin ke kelasmu, jangan khawatir. Istirahat saja, ok? Hubungi aku nanti."

Tersenyum tampan penuh paksaan, Jun melenggang pergi setelah sebelumnya melempar picingan tajam kearah Yifan. Beberapa detik berlalu dalam kecanggungan. Atau begitulah keadaan dari sisi Zitao. Hingga sebuah gerakan tiba-tiba membuatnya beku.

Wu Yifan mendekap tubuhnya erat-erat. Dengan kedua tangan menjalar ke masing-masing sisi tubuh. Menjelajah penuh akurat.

"Aku tidak akan pernah cukup untuk sekedar hanya menyentuh dan merengkuhmu seperti ini, Zitao. Jadi jangan biarkan siapapun itu mengganggu waktu kita saat sedang berdua. Aku tidak suka."

Menghembuskan nafas. Memejamkan mata rapat-rapat. Zitao hanya bisa mengangguk patuh. Interaksi diri memang diam. Namun benak sesungguhnya penuh. Sekelebat percakapan beberapa menit yang lalu telah berhasil menggelayut dalam otak. sepenggal ucapan dari sang sahabat mengusik nalarnya sedikit demi sedikit. Membuatnya mau tak mau ikut merasa terkontradiksi.

"Kau masih belum benar-benar mengenalnya, aku mengerti. Tapi percayalah, Wu Yifan bukan sembarang orang yang bisa kau kehendaki semudah itu. Dia jelas-jelas rumit dan berbeda. Kau tahu, petang tadi, aku baru mendapatkan update berita mengenai pesta pertunangan Wu Yifan yang seharusnya diselenggarakan tadi malam. Pesta itu ternyata tidak pernah terjadi. Seseorang yang akan ditunangkan dengannya beserta keluarga besarnya, tidak pernah dikabarkan datang. Mereka tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja. Itu sungguh aneh, mengingat mereka sebenarnya berasal dari golongan keluarga yang cukup berada. Maksudku memberitahu hal ini adalah Zitao, kau harus jeli dan berhati-hati mulai sekarang. Jangan pernah mendesak Wu Yifan untuk membuatnya melewati batas. Aku sahabatmu, dan jelas aku tidak ingin melihatmu sengsara. Kau mengerti-kan?"

Yang Zitao tidak paham. Ia tidak pernah tahu sejak kapan Jun (sahabat terbaiknya) seperti mengenal baik sosok sang pewaris Wu.

.

.

.

.

Tidak hanya mengenal baik. Sesungguhnya ia hafal mengenai seluk beluk sosoknya. Kevin Shin bahkan pernah mengaku menyayangi seorang Wu Yifan. Seperti saudara. Tapi bukan berarti ia tidak pernah membencinya. Kadang-kadang. Sifat sang Wu yang terlalu ambisius. Otoriter. Perfeksionis. Dan mutlak untuk tidak dibantah membuatnya ingin mati berdiri. Bahkan sering kali mendorongnya untuk pergi saja atau sekedar menarik diri. Barangkali, hanya alasan bertahun-tahun sebagai teman dekat-lah yang memberikannya opsi. Pilihan untuk tidak mengutuk dan menyumpahi Wu Yifan tanpa henti. Padahal jelas-jelas dirinya tidak sanggup untuk beradaptasi dengan semua kegilaan sang sobat yang kian waktu semakin memperkikis empati.

Mendesah frustasi dalam kesendirian. Kevin Shin membanting benda elektronik pipih miliknya ke sudut terjauh. Baru kali ini. Untuk pertama kali dalam sepak terjang hidupnya yang tidak lagi bersih, ia merasa seperti sosok yang tidak punya hati. Ia pernah melukai banyak jiwa. Ia juga pernah menghancurkan beberapa kehidupan. Namun ini jelas berbeda. Wu Yifan yang menghancurkan. Ia yang harus membersihkan kekacauan dengan menutup segala akses deteksi dari pihak yang tidak diinginkan. Dan berakhir dengan membereskan sisanya.

Dari awal, ia memang pion. Wu Yifan sebagai masternya. Ia pelaksana. Dan (lagi-lagi) Wu Yifan-lah sebagai perancang taktik. Satu-satunya.

Kalau boleh berpendapat. Kevin Shin yakin menyebutkan bahwa sang sahabat adalah makhluk terpicik yang pernah ada. Cerdik, licik sekaligus menarik. Dan ia tidak tahu harus tersenyum penuh syukur atau tertawa dalam hambar bahwa hanya Huang Zitao-lah satu-satunya makhluk yang menjadi penangkal. Atau sesungguhnya tumbal. Jika seandainya dirinya yang menjadi pemuda Huang itu, ia sudah bunuh diri dari dulu-dulu.

Terkekeh kecil tanpa suara. Memikirkan hal mustahil seperti itu, Kevin merasa dirinya sudah gila. Melirik jam tangan sekilas, ia seketika mendesis. 40 menit. Wu Yifan tidak pernah terlambat. Pernah sebetulnya. Waktu dulu (entah kapan ia lupa) sosoknya sempat berubah menjadi penolong baik hati nan misterius saat seseorang mengalami kecelakaan ringan. Keserempet motor. Seseorang itu lagi-lagi Zitao. Ya benar sekali. Merusak dan menghancurkan beberapa eksistensi, Wu Yifan tidak pernah berpikir dua kali. Namun melihat Zitao terluka walau luka kecil tidak berarti, sosoknya berubah lemah dan menarik simpati. Benar-benar, dunia memang tidak adil.

"Bagus. Kau yang membuat janji. Dan kau sendiri yang terancam membatalkannya." Kevin menyembur. Tanpa sungkan memberi konfirmasi yang menusuk. Manik hitam berkilat sinis. Menghunus figur Wu Yifan yang baru saja bergabung. Penampilan pria itu jelas-jelas rapi. Perlente seperti biasanya. Jikalau raut wajah secerah kembang api tidak membuat Kevin iritasi.

"Ada apa denganmu? Serius, Wufan. Belakangan ini kau tampak berbeda dan semakin terlihat 'menakutkan'. Cinta memang maha dahsyat."

"Kau iri?"

"Tentu tidak. Untuk apa aku iri pada hubungan dua sejoli yang aneh dan bukan sepasang kekasih? Itu sama sekali tidak berguna."

Wu Yifan membagi death glare. Kevin seketika terkekeh tanpa humor. Dalam antisipasi kalau-kalau sang sahabat kehilangan nalar dan melempar asbak rokok yang masih berada diatas meja kayu licin. Namun nyatanya tidak. Yifan hanya memposisikan diri di single sofa dan menyulut sebatang rokok. Diam. Dengan sebelah tangan mengotak-atik layar gadget berukuran 10 inch, yang ditumpu pada paha kiri.

"Mereka sudah mati?"

Kevin tersedak. Frontal sekali. Diam-diam meyakini jika sang sahabat mengidap kepribadian ganda dua sisi. Begitu penuh afeksi jika menyangkut Huang Zitao. Namun penuh determinasi tanpa hati jika berhubungan dengan orang lain. Dan Kevin mau tidak mau ikut berpatisipasi. Walau dengan berat hati.

"Sudah. Bersih tanpa jejak. Mereka akan menduga itu sebuah kecelakaan biasa dengan nasib yang begitu tragis. Perusahaan turun temurun bangkrut, bermaksud untuk mengeruk seluruh kekayaan keluaga Wu dengan menunangkan anak tunggal mereka. Namun akhirnya memilih kabur diam-diam keluar negeri untuk menghindari desakan keras debt collector dan meninggal dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas saat menuju ke lokasi persembunyian. Skenario yang sempurna. Begitu cerdas dan keji seperti biasanya, Tuan muda Wu yang terhormat."

Wu Yifan mengangguk acuh. Masih berfokus pada hamparan layar gadget. Atensi penuh tanpa teralihkan. Kevin melirik ingin tahu, hal apa yang membuat seorang tuan muda Wu sampai rela membagi konsentrasi. Padahal sosoknya paling anti dalam segala distraksi. Berdehem singkat. Kevin bermaksud untuk menyadarkan.

"Aku mengerti. Apa sudah ada?"

"Belum. Mungkin beberapa menit lagi. Aku yakin tidak akan lama berita itu akan menjadi topik heboh dalam negeri. Warga China akan gempar."

"Kerja bagus, Kevin."

"Tapi... Bagaimana dengan tuan besar dan nyonya Wu?"

"Aku tidak peduli. Mereka bukan orang tua kandungku."

Lalu hening. Kevin agaknya menyesal telah menggiring percakapan kearah hal berbau tabu. Memory lama kembali bermunculan. Yifan kecil berusia 8 tahun menangis. Tersendat-sendat datang menghampiri. Di bawah pohon maple yang berwarna kekuningan, sosok kecil meracau. Ia bercerita bagaimana kedua orang tua miliknya tidak pernah memberi kasih. Tidak sekalipun mempedulikan presensinya. Namun dididik dengan penuh aturan ketat yang mengikat. Yang sesungguhnya berat untuk Yifan cilik. Tradisi kaku keluarga Wu. Dan Kevin kecil -dulu- setelahnya tahu, sang sahabat kental (walau baru 2 tahun mengenal) bukanlah murni berdarah Wu. Sosoknya memang bermartabat layaknya keturunan langsung Wu yang konglomerat. Namun tidak dengan aliran darah dibawah lapisan kulit pucat miliknya. Yifan hanyalah bocah yatim piatu. Satu dari sekian banyak anak yang hidup di panti asuhan.

Ia tumbuh mandiri. Menguatkan diri. Tanpa cinta. Kevin sekalipun tidak pernah menyalahkan. Jikalau akhirnya Wu Yifan terbentuk menjadi sosok yang haus akan afeksi pribadi dan bukannya gila materi.

"Jadi, apa sekarang?" Kevin kembali melirik. Netra kembar seketika menjelajah tatkala hazel gelap tiba-tiba menatap lurus kearahnya. Jujur, Kevin merinding.

Tok! Tok!

Pintu terbuka dari luar perlahan.

"Ma-maaf mengganggu waktu anda, tuan Wu. Rapat dengan C&C industry akan berlangsung 30 menit lagi. Ada beberapa berkas serta dokumen yang harus anda periksa ulang sebelum rapat dimulai." Seorang wanita cantik berdiri sembari membungkuk sopan terkesan kaku. Penampilan luar lumayan rapi walau agak terbuka. Sementara make-up yang diaplikasikan sedikit berlebihan. Kevin bersiul terang-terangan lalu setelahnya membagi kedipan nakal. Sang sekretaris cepat-cepat menunduk.

"Ya." respon Yifan singkat. Tanpa sekalipun menatap.

"Sejak kapan kau memiliki sekretaris sesexy itu, Wufan? Padahal aku sering kemari. Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya? Tadi juga tidak." sembur Kevin sepeninggal sang sekretaris. Yifan mengangkat bahu singkat.

"Kau tidak pernah bertanya."

"Benar juga, sih."

"Ada tugas baru untukmu. Ini mudah."

"Terakhir kali kau bilang mudah, kau menyuruhku menjadi karyawan baru di sebuah perusahaan dan mencuri intip seluruh data internal mereka."

"Itu karena mereka berniat menusukku dari belakang. Aku tidak suka pengkhianatan."

"Baiklah. Apa sekarang?"

Sang sahabat menutup gadget hitam. Terdiam sebentar, dahi terlipat tipis tanda pertimbangan. Hingga ia berdiri dalam ketenangan, yang menurut Kevin malah terlihat mengerikan.

Dan selanjutnya yang terjadi. Seringai tipis terkuar dari bibir seorang Wu Yifan.

.

.

.

.

Bisik-bisik. Dengungan bagai sekumpulan lebah mengepul di udara. Kepala hitam seketika menunduk. Zitao berjalan melewati lorong demi lorong dalam hening. Terlihat beberapa buku ia dekap erat ke dalam dada. Kelereng hitam layaknya onyx sesekali mengerjap tak fokus. Ada beberapa guratan asing namun familiar yang terbias disana. Lelah. Sendu. Juga perasaan ingin menyingkir lalu bersembunyi untuk seterusnya. Karena hujaman mata penuh selidik dan penghakiman itu membuatnya kecil. Tidak hanya dari rekan-rekan kampus. Namun juga orang-orang awam diluar sana. Segalanya bermula pada beberapa hari yang lalu, di pagi hari yang suram. Sang sahabat (Jun) datang tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri dirinya di sebuah ruang kelas. Jun gelagapan. Antara ingin menjerit atau harus menjelaskan dengan cara tersendat-sendat.

Wu Yifan. Pertunangan. Mati. Zitao. Pelukan. Paparazzi.

Jangan salahkan Zitao. Hanya beberapa penggal kata saja yang bisa ia tangkap. Salahkan Jun yang meracau tidak jelas seperti orang tercekik. Namun ketika dua pasang mata saling bertemu tatap, Zitao paham. Dan sampai detik inipun ia menolak untuk benar-benar mengerti mengapa harus dirinya-Huang Zitao- yang menjadi sorotan media seluruh negeri. Tidak hanya menjadi pusat atensi. Namun juga sasaran empuk dalam ajang publikasi.

Terima kasih. Selamat untuk Paparazzi yang tidak berbudi.

"Huang Zitao, ya?"

Zitao memperlambat langkah. Visualisasi teralihkan. Di depannya berdiri beberapa wanita asing. Mahasiswi sepertinya. Memberi respon, ia mengangguk lemah.

"Sungguh? Kau benar-benar Huang Zitao yang itu? Kekasihnya tuan muda Wu, Wu Yifan?! Oh my lord, you are so cute~"

Sebelah tangan ditarik kesamping kiri.

"Sudah kuduga. Wu Yifan memang gay. Dia mana cocok bersanding dengan seorang wanita?! Zitao-er~ kalian pasangan yang serasi. Aku mendukung!"

Sebelah tangan yang lain ditarik ke kanan. Dalam beberapa detik, Zitao terkurung dalam kungkungan kecil. Mereka menjerit. Menodong dirinya dengan berbagai kolaborasi parfum membuatnya pusing. Perutnya mual. Hingga sepasang lengan menarik pinggangnya untuk mundur perlahan.

Rasa yang familiar. Sentuhan yang menyengat namun menenangkan. Diiringi suara teriakan keras yang memekakkan gendang telinga. Kepala hitam seketika menoleh. "Yifan-gege?"

Tersenyum samar. Dagu runcing ditumpu pada pundak sempit Zitao. Lalu dimiringkan untuk menghirup aroma khas yang menguar dari ceruk leher. Memabukkan. Bibir tipis tanpa sadar ikut berpartisipasi untuk mengirim kecupan-kecupan ringan. Lalu setelahnya berbisik. "Hallo, sayang... Aku merindukanmu..."

Meringis. Zitao menurut saat Wu Yifan membimbingnya untuk pergi. Meninggalkan lokasi yang penuh jeritan tidak manusiawi. Mereka berlalu. Terlihat sebelah lengan yang lebih kokoh mendekap pinggang sempit dengan begitu posesif. Bahkan hazel gelap sesekali menajam. Mencuri atensi banyak orang untuk saling melirik. Berbisik. Hingga menyumbang ekspresi terang-terangan.

Zitao ingin menanyakan. Kenapa sang gege datang tanpa pemberitahuan. Sebenarnya, sudah beberapa hari mereka tidak menjalin komunikasi. Dan ia agaknya kecewa. Zitao takut dicampakkan. Takut berita yang menurutnya 'tak senonoh' itu meretakkan hubungan mereka yang bahkan belum apa-apa. Atau berita tentang kematian sang tunangan yang telah menggemparkan media beberapa waktu lalu. Tapi nyatanya tidak demikian. Sang gege masih perhatian. Ia masih mengirim bunga. Hadiah. Beberapa buku bacaan. Bahkan sepasang kaos kaki baru. Zitao ingat betul. Kaos kaki belang-belang kesayangannya rusak. Dan dirinya heran darimana sang gege tahu akan hal itu.

"Gege, maaf..." Zitao membuka perbincangan. Mereka telah sampai di pelataran parkir gedung fakultas. "Gege pasti mengalami banyak kesulitan gara-gara berita yang beredar. A-aku sungguh tidak tahu darimana mereka mendapatkan foto-foto kita di apartement waktu itu."

Bukti kedekatan mereka berdua. Pelukan mesra. Adegan dramatis yang berlakon melankolis. Zitao malu mengingatnya. Ia seketika menunduk. Menyembunyikan sapuan merah muda dikedua pipi. Sementara Yifan diam-diam menyeringai tipis. Lalu berganti dengan senyum.

"Selama itu kau, aku tidak masalah. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa ada yang mengganggu?" menautkan jemari tangan mereka, Yifan memperpendek spasi. Hazel gelap menatap intens onyx kelam. Terhanyut dalam pusaran magis masing-masing.

"Tidak. Pandangan mereka memang sering membuatku tidak nyaman tapi mereka tidak pernah menggangguku secara fisik. Aku baik-baik saja, gege." _Karena tatapanmu itu... Lebih daripada mereka_ – Zitao. Terlalu khawatir dengan debaran di dalam dada. Takut-takut kalau jantungnya meledak.

"Baguslah. Aku pikir kau akan merasa terbebani." Yifan kembali menarik lembut Zitao. Menuntunnya ke arah mobil. Namun sebuah tarikan kecil membuat kepala pirang itu menoleh. Netra kembar berkilat penuh tanya.

"Ge, terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk bertemu denganku hari ini. Aku tahu gege pasti sedang sibuk. Jadi ng~ lebih baik aku jalan kaki saja daripada merepotkan. Apartementku dekat dari sini."

Zitao tidak bermaksud menolak. Ia tahu kabar kedekatan mereka telah menjadi sorotan diluar sana. Ia hanya tidak ingin memperparah keadaan. Reputasi sang gege dipertaruhkan. Tapi tatapan dari hazel gelap itu membuatnya gentar. Ada selentingan perasaan takut datang menghampiri.

"Baiklah... Aku akan menemanimu."

"Tidak perlu, sungguh. Ak – " lagi. Tatapan hazel memaksanya untuk bungkam. Pelan-pelan dirinya melanjutkan. "Tapi bagaimana dengan mobil gege?"

"Biar bawahanku yang mengambilnya nanti. Tunggu sebentar." Yifan berjalan menjauh. Menghampiri sebuah mobil sport merah lalu membukanya. Mengambil sebuah jaket dan syal. Zitao hanya bisa membatu tatkala benda itu berakhir melekat padanya. Diam-diam, ia tersenyum tipis.

"Ayo."

Melangkah dalam iringan yang senada. Zitao tidak pernah merasa setenang ini. Ada presensi Wu Yifan di dekatnya. Tepat satu garis. Kelereng hitam perlahan berkilat penuh admirasi yang begitu murni. Sampai kapanpun, malaikat penjaga tetaplah malaikat. Indah. Sempurna. Dan tidak tersentuh. Ia yang hanya manusia biasa, merasa tidak pantas untuk berdiri disisi. Mereka seperti komposisi yang buruk.

"Zitao, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Mengalihkan atensi dari sang obyek. Kepala hitam mendongak. "Hujan..." gumamnya.

Yifan mengernyit tidak mengerti, hingga tetesan-tetesan kecil membuatnya sadar. Hazel kembar tertarik untuk mengamati Zitao. Bagaimana sang pusat afeksi tersenyum antusias sembari merentangkan kedua tangan. Seperti bocah. Sama seperti bocah polos yang ia temui 12 tahun lalu. Bagaimana raut wajah itu berbinar dan makin bersinar tiap detiknya. Satu hal yang pasti. Zitao sangat menyukai hujan.

"Ahh, aku lupa. Maaf, sebenarnya aku membawa payung di dalam tas, gege. Sebentar."

Berkutat dengan tas. Zitao menarik sebuah payung lipat lalu membukanya. Bermaksud untuk menaungi dua tubuh yang tidak lagi kering.

"Ayo naik. Aku akan menggendongmu. Payungmu kekecilan untuk kita pakai berdua."

Yang terjadi selanjutnya. Tubuh Zitao tergendong sempurna di punggung kokoh Yifan. Melangkah dalam kesunyian. Dibawah tirai-tirai hujan. Diantara trotoar dan aspal jalanan.

"Aku mengingat sesuatu." Zitao bergumam. Gagang payung ia pegang dengan satu tangan. Diam-diam mengulum senyum tipis. Berusaha untuk tidak menarik sisi bibir selebar mungkin.

"Ya. Aku juga. Kita dulu pernah melakukan hal ini."

"Dan kita mengulanginya lagi."

"Aku bahkan akan rela menukarkan apapun hanya untuk melakukannya berkali-kali denganmu, Zitao..."

Pipi pucat bersemu merah. Zitao tidak pernah tahu ternyata Wu Yifan adalah seorang perayu ulung. Menyandarkan kepala pada pundak lebar sang gege, bibir unik menggumam lirih. "Aku juga..."

.

.

Mendesah tertahan. Dua daging kenyal saling mengulum dan melumat satu sama lain. Lidah merah saling beradu dengan begitu selaras untuk perebutan dominasi. Suara erangan setelahnya mengalun penuh harmonisasi yang menggugah. Mengarungi lautan udara di sekitar dua insan yang bersama-sama tengah meraup kenikmatan awal duniawi.

Beberapa menit yang lalu. Bukan ini yang sebenarnya terjadi. Zitao ketiduran. Dan Yifan dengan sukarela membopong sang kesayangan ke ranjang miliknya. Niat awal memang hanya bermaksud untuk mengganti pakaian basah. Khawatir Zitao jatuh sakit. Tanpa iring-iringan imajinasi mesum ataupun rencana terselubung. Pada akhirnya, nafsu yang terbelenggu bertahun-tahun tumpah begitu saja dalam sekali sentuhan ringan. Jangan salahkan Yifan. Salahkan diri Zitao yang begitu pasrah dan tanpa pertahanan.

"Engh~ emmhhh~~"

Bertelanjang dada. Dua anak adam bergumul dalam tarian yang menggairahkan. Kelereng hitam menatap sayu, setengah sadar. Sementara sepasang hazel tampak menggelap, tertutup akan kabut nafsu. Seakan lupa diri akan janji yang pernah terucap dulu.

"Zitao..." nafas hangat mengepul. Sebelah tangan menggerayang. Merambat. Merasakan jengkal demi jengkal kulit halus bagai bayi yang tiap kali ia sentuh dalam mimpi. Mengelusnya penuh afeksi hingga alunan indah mengalun dari celah-celah bibir unik itu. Bibir yang kini membengkak. Memerah. Seperti buah apel segar yang menggugah selera. Menggeram tipis. Gerakan mereka semakin menjadi-jadi tatkala sang dominan mulai mempertemukan bagian bawah mereka. Saling beradu. Mengais kenikmatan. Walau masih mengenakan garmen berbahan kain sebagai pembatas.

"Ahh ahh, 'fan-gege~"

 **DHEG!**

Seperti tertampar keras oleh realita, Wu Yifan membeku. Akal sehat kembali memasuki rongga-rongga otak. Ia tercengang melihat Zitao menggeliat resah dibawah tubuhnya. Tampak setengah sadar. Mungkin berpikir 'itu' adalah sebagian dari mimpi. Sial! Cepat-cepat menjaga jarak. Kesepuluh jari meremat mahkota pirang dengan erangan frustasi. Demi tuhan. Ia hampir menggagahi Zitao. Hampir melewati batas kewajaran. Seperti hal-nya garis yang sudah ia tetapkan untuk mengukur sejauh mana ia boleh menyentuh sang kesayangan.

"Brengsek."

Memaki pelan. Sosoknya beranjak dari sisi Zitao. Hingga visualisasi teralihkan keatas meja nakas samping ranjang. Dimana gadget hitam miliknya teronggok.

Benda canggih itu 'hidup'

.

.

.

.

 **BRAKK!**

Ruangan kaku. Suasana suram. Ditambah dengan suara gebrakan meja. Perfect! Kevin Shin dalam hati menyimpulkan. Ia ingin sekali terkekeh jikalau tidak ingat ada dimana dirinya sekarang. Dan tengah bersama siapa. Demi otak gila sang sahabat, situasi ini benar-benar membuatnya mati kutu. Jika dalam beberapa menit kedepan Wu Yifan tidak muncul, ia akan 'berbaik hati' berkomplot dengan Tuan besar Wu.

"KEVIN!"

Atau tidak.

Membentak keras. Tuan Wu benar-benar murka. Keterlaluan. Baru kali ini ia merasa sesuatu telah melewati batas. Mencoreng norma-norma hukum serta ajaran ketat tradisi keluarga Wu. Ia memang pernah mengajarkan untuk berbuat curang. Namun ia tidak pernah menyuruh sang anak (Wu Yifan) untuk berubah menjadi monster keji. Dan bukan sembarang monster. Perwujudan ini lebih mengerikan.

"Berhentilah menutup-nutupi segalanya, Kevin. Aku memang diam tapi bukan berarti aku tidak tahu apa saja yang telah Kris lakukan." mendesah lelah. Pria yang usianya lebih dari setengah abad itu memijit pangkal hidung. Garis-garis wajah masih tampak tegas walau samar. Perawakan tubuh juga masih tegap. Aura kharismatik. Penuh otoriter. Tidak mengherankan kalau Yifan memang duplikasi sempurna dari kepala keluarga Wu itu.

"Sahabatmu 'sakit', Kevin. Kau lebih dari sekedar tahu bagaimana kondisi Kris yang sebenarnya. Dan aku tidak habis pikir kenapa kau mau-mau saja mengikuti semua kegilaannya yang sudah keterlaluan." Tuan Wu bersandar pada kursi. Raut wajah tampak lelah. Dan mata tua itu - terbias sendu. Ia lamat-lamat melanjutkan. "Dia harus segera mendapat penanganan. Sebelum semuanya terlambat dan 'sakit'nya bertambah parah. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan putraku, Kevin. Aku menyayanginya."

Mendatarkan ekspresi. Kevin menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus remeh atau merotasi kedua mata. Sayang, huh? Ia ingin tahu jenis sayang apa yang tuan Wu maksud. Tersenyum pahit. Ia tanpa sadar menggumam lirih. "Heh, anda dan istri anda-lah yang membuatnya sakit."

Pintu ruangan tiba-tiba terbuka. Dua entitas serempak mengalihkan atensi. Wu Yifan berdiri tenang disana. Walau kilatan aneh ada dibalik hazel gelap yang biasanya mempesona.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu ternyata kalian sedekat ini. Hingga mengadakan pertemuan tanpa mengundangku." desisnya.

"Kris?" tuan Wu terserang kejut. Namun tersamarkan oleh pengendalian diri yang terkenal menakjubkan. Mata seketika menyipit segaris. Menghujam sosok Kevin yang saat ini ber-acting lugu. Dengan tidak tahu diri. Ia tahu bahwa sahabat sang putra-lah yang memberi konfirmasi.

"Selamat malam, tuan Wu." sapa Yifan seadanya. Lalu bersandar pada daun pintu yang telah tertutup rapat. Manik kembar miliknya menghujam jendela berlapis kaca. Berposisi satu horizontal dengan tempatnya berdiri.

"Kau putraku Kris. Panggil aku ayah."

"Benar. Aku memang putra keluarga Wu. Tapi bukan berarti aku putramu. Aku hanyalah sebuah boneka, ingat? Bukankah putra kandungmu sudah mati, tuan Wu yang terhormat?"

"KRIS WU!" mengetatkan rahang. Tuan Wu memandang tajam kearah Yifan. Kilatan mata begitu menusuk dan penuh akan peringatan. "Aku tidak pernah mengajari putraku bersikap kurang ajar."

Menaikkan sebelah alis. Yifan balas menatap. "Sejak kapan anda belajar menjadi orang tua? Apa sejak putramu ini menjaga kehormatan keluarga Wu?"

"KRIS!"

Kevin mengerang frustasi dalam hati. Tidak seharusnya ia terjebak dalam pertengkaran besar keluarga. Mulai menyesal kenapa harus memberi konfirmasi pada sang sahabat tanpa berpikir dua kali terlebih dahulu. Menenangkan diri. Ia mungkin ada gunanya juga berada disana. Sebagai pihak mediasi. Kalau-kalau pasangan bapak dan anak itu memutuskan untuk saling bunuh.

"Pemuda itu – Huang Zitao. Aku tahu gara-gara dialah kau berubah, Kris. Seharusnya kau sadar, pemuda miskin seperti dirinya tidak pantas untuk menjadi pendampingmu." Tuan Wu meredam emosi. Ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja kerja di tengah-tengah ruangan. Membuka salah satu laci. Meraih sejumlah foto lalu melemparnya ke udara. "Menurutlah. Tinggalkan pemuda itu. Dan aku janji tidak akan menyakitinya."

Manik hazel menggelap. Aura yang terpancar begitu kelam dan berbahaya. Suhu ruangan mendadak turun drastis. Kevin dan tuan Wu bertahan waspada. Insting keselamatan dalam diri terancam. Mereka sama-sama saling memprediksi. Wu Yifan bukanlah pribadi yang mudah. Bukan tidak mungkin ia kehilangan kontrol diri dan sanggup menyakiti entitas lain tanpa rasa empati sedikitpun.

Bergerak perlahan. Yifan berjalan mendekat. Tanpa disangka-sangka oleh siapapun. Dirinya memungut beberapa foto yang telah berceceran di lantai. Dan mengumpulkannya jadi satu. Manik kembar itu seketika berkilat. "Lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan. Satu hal yang pasti, aku bisa dengan mudah menyingkirkan semua orang termasuk dirimu sebelum tangan kotormu itu menyentuh Zitao. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun merenggut kebahagiaanku."

Membeku. Tubuh Tuan Wu bagai disiram air es. Syaraf-syaraf miliknya lumpuh sejenak. Benaknya kosong. Ada perasaan asing datang menyelusup dalam hati. Perasaan yang tidak seharusnya hadir. Terlebih ditujukan pada seorang pria yang sudah ia anggap sebagai buah hati.

Rasa takut.

Beberapa detik setelahnya. Mata tua menatap penuh sesal. Ia bungkam tatkala sang putra membalikkan badan dan angkat kaki dari ruangan. Ia membisu. Terpaku. Dengan keadaan hati teriris sembilu.

"Monster itulah yang anda ciptakan." mengalihkan atensi. Mata lelah menatap lurus kearah Kevin. Sahabat sang putra lalu melanjutkan. "Anda yang mengadopsi dirinya. Tapi bukan anda yang merawat, membesarkan, ataupun memberinya perhatian. Anda terlalu sibuk untuk menyadari bahwa dulu, Wu Yifan hanyalah anak kecil polos yang dipaksa untuk menerima nasib yang bukan miliknya. Ia memilki pilihan. Namun anda tidak pernah membiarkan hal itu."

Tuan Wu terlalu sukar untuk berkata-kata. Kenyataan pahit menghantam dirinya. Menumpu sebelah tangan pada sandaran kursi, ia menunduk. Rasa bersalah telah berhasil menggerogoti batinnya sedikit demi sedikit. Ia merasa sakit. "Kevin, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" bisiknya.

Tersenyum miris. Kevin beranjak dari tempat duduk. Ia sempat terdiam sejenak. Sebelum menjawab dengan tingkat ketenangan yang luar biasa.

"Cukup berdiam diri. Anda mungkin belum mengetahui hal ini tapi percayalah, kedepannya nanti ia akan baik-baik saja. Karena Wufan memiliki Zitao. Selama ini, hanya pemuda itulah yang memberinya alasan untuk hidup. Alasan untuk bertahan. Huang Zitao adalah satu-satunya orang yang sanggup menarik sisi lembut seorang Wu Yifan. Seburuk apapun pribadinya selama ini."

.

.

.

.

 _'Tuhan... Jaga dan lindungilah Wu Yifan hari ini. Amin.'_

Zitao membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Kedua tangan yang sebelumnya ia tautkan dalam dada, perlahan pula ia lepas. Kelereng hitam lalu meredup. Binat mata tidak sebening biasanya. Pancaran mempesona yang harusnya sanggup menarik afeksi siapapun. Beberapa hari ini. Permata layaknya batu onyx itu kehilangan kilaunya. Onyx hitam telah merindukan hazel gelap. Sampai pada batasnya. Ia berspekulasi bahwa sang pemilik hazel tengah sibuk. Walau bisikan hati sering mengatakan. Wu Yifan tidak sedang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Karena Zitao sesungguhnya paham.

Bukan mawar merah lagi yang teronggok sunyi di depan pintu. Atau lily putih. Tapi aster. Bukannya ia tidak suka bunga aster. Zitao suka bunga jenis apapun yang dikirimkan oleh Wu Yifan. Masalahnya, sang gege tidak pernah mengirim bunga aster. Baru kali ini.

Kemarin. Orang yang bernama Kevin Shin datang. Sosoknya mengaku sebagai sahabat dekat Wu Yifan. Zitao tidak pernah tahu. Tentu saja. Ia baru belakangan ini mengenal dekat sang gege. Terhitung singkat. Mereka hanya pernah berpelukan beberapa kali. Kecupan-kecupan kecil yang manis. Sentuhan ringan. Atau satu dua kali kencan. Kebersamaan terakhir yang Zitao ingat adalah mereka memasak bersama di apartement. Walau hasil masakan sang gege hancur. Tapi Zitao dengan senang hati mencicip.

Tersenyum miris. Di ruang tunggu karyawan. Zitao merapikan seragam pelayan yang ia kenakan. Hingga beberapa percakapan singkat dengan Kevin mengusik benaknya yang berkabut. Pria itu bercerita segala hal. Atau mungkin semuanya. Bagaimana diri Wu Yifan yang sesungguhnya. Masa kecil dan perjalanan hidup. Waktu itu dirinya hanya bisa diam mendengarkan. Lamat-lamat menyimpan semua informasi yang berharga. Lalu setelahnya ia tersenyum. Yang menurut Kevin malah terlihat tidak masuk akal.

Seharusnya marah. Mencaci maki. Atau paling tidak, berekspresi jijik dan tidak suka. Begitu katanya. Tapi dirinya sama sekali tidak. Karena bagi Zitao sendiri, tidaklah pantas seseorang seperti dirinya menghakimi sesosok malaikat penjaga. Seburuk dan sebusuk apapun pribadinya. Apapun itu, pada akhirnya, Zitao tetaplah murni jatuh cinta. Tanpa memandang apapun.

"Zitao? Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu. Beliau ada di ruang Manager."

Menatap heran pada sang rekan. Zitao hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai respon. Setelah selesai berbenah diri, ia beranjak dari duduk kemudian berlalu ke ruang yang dimaksud. Sedetik ia masuk. Dan secepat itu pula ia membeku.

"Selamat sore, Huang Zitao. Perkenalkan, aku Wu Zhuhai. Ibunya Kris." wanita paruh baya namun masih terlihat cantik itu tersenyum ramah. Menjabat tangan Zitao lalu memintanya untuk duduk. Zitao sendiri masih linglung. Kebingungan. Belum paham kenapa nyonya Wu ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, nyonya Wu?" ia menanyakan. Balas tersenyum tipis walau hati rasa-rasanya ngilu. Tidak nyaman.

"Baiklah, langsung saja. Aku ingin Zitao meninggalkan putraku."

 **DHEG!**

Visualisasi teralihkan kesamping. Menatap nanar pada meja berlapis kaca. Sesuatu seperti telah menggores lapisan hatinya. Perih. Mengundang mutiara hitam untuk memanas dan berembun.

"Wu Yifan 'sakit', Zitao. Aku tidak ingin pemuda baik hati sepertimu terbelenggu pada kenyataan yang gelap. Putraku berbahaya, nak. Suatu saat nanti ia pasti juga bisa menyakitimu." nyonya Wu mengiba. Pancaran mata begitu pedih dan lelah. Kedua telapak tangan meraih jemari ramping Zitao. Meremasnya lembut. "Ini semua memang salah kami. Putraku berubah mengerikan karena kesalahan kami di masa lalu. Kumohon nak, menjauhlah sebelum semuanya terlambat."

Memejamkan mata rapat-rapat. Zitao menyadari dirinya sendiri telah menggeleng. Ia menolak. Ia tidak akan pernah sanggup. Yifan pernah mengatakan. Kebahagiaan dirinya hanyalah bersama Zitao. Karena itu, sampai kapanpun, Zitao akan tetap memegang janji.

"Saya tidak bisa. Maaf... " bisiknya.

"Kenapa?" wanita paruh baya melirih. Binar mata menyendu. " Zitao sendiri tahu bagaimana pribadinya. Dan hal keji apa saja yang sudah Kris lakukan selama ini. Tapi, kenapa?"

Hening.

Zitao menarik kedua sisi bibirnya. Mengukir sebuah senyum tulus.

"Karena Huang Zitao mencintai Wu Yifan. Seburuk apapun perilakunya. Seiblis apapun watak yang dimilikinya. Janjiku, aku hanya ingin melihat sosoknya bahagia."

Detik itu juga. Suara tangisan pilu dari seorang wanita paruh baya terdengar samar-samar hingga luar ruangan.

.

.

 **Ting!**

Pintu lift terbuka. Zitao mendongak dan tertegun. Mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali untuk memastikan, ia perlahan keluar dari dalam lift. Atensinya terfokus penuh pada figure sempurna yang berdiri disana. Di depan pintu apartementnya. Wu Yifan. Dengan sebuket bunga mawar merah dan aster. Melangkah perlahan, kelereng hitam sedikit demi sedikit berembun. Begitu sampai pada jarak beberapa jengkal, bunga-bunga cantik itu seketika disodorkan padanya.

Dan untuk pertama kali, Zitao melihatnya. Wu Yifan tersenyum begitu tulus dengan manik hazel indah menatap penuh kelembutan padanya. Pada seorang Huang Zitao yang bukan apa-apa. Kristal bening itu – perlahan menetes turun.

"Aku pulang..."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Inspiring songs :**

 **Akhirnya Ku Menemukanmu - Naff**

 **Tegami "Haikei Juugono Kimi e" - Angela Aki**

.

.

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

"Sayang, sedang apa?" pria tinggi ramping itu membuka sebuah pintu kamar. Manik kelam seketika menjelajah ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Kamar khas anak remaja. Diam-diam, dirinya tersenyum simpul.

"Ma~ boleh bertanya sesuatu?" anak berusia belasan tahun menanggapi. Sosoknya terbaring tengkurap diatas ranjang bermotif belang-belang. Tampan. Rupawan. Seperti duplikasi seseorang.

"Tanya apa, hm?" mendekat. Duduk di sisi ranjang. Sebelah tangan terulur untuk mengelus helaian rambut pirang gelap. "Apa yang sedang Shixun pikirkan?"

"Tadi pagi, guru konseling bertanya padaku. Apa impianku nantinya? Dan aku hanya diam. Aku kebingungan. Menurut mama, apa yang harus kujawab?"

Tertawa kecil. Sosok 'indah' itu menatap teduh. Tangannya beralih mencubit pipi tirus milik putranya. Sebelum bibir unik menjawab dengan nada menenangkan.

"Jangan khawatir, sayang. Shixun pasti akan mendapatkan jawabannya nanti. Menemukan jati diri memang tidak mudah tapi percayalah, cepat atau lambat Shixun akan mendapatkannya kelak untuk dirimu sendiri."

"Aku tidak mengerti." sang anak mengernyit.

Lagi-lagi tersenyum teduh. Dahi sang putra dicium perlahan lalu berbisik. "Suatu saat nanti Shixun akan mengerti. Bersabarlah..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN~**

 **Note : AKHIRNYA! #sujudsyukur# kelar juga saudara2 yg budiman, author terharu... TT terima kasih untuk saudari Aisyah Bintang yang sudah bersedia menyelenggarakan event #cagarbudayaKT yang bergengsi(?) ini. Karena berkat itu, sy buru2 menyelesaikan ff walau pada akhirnya penutupan event diundur. Oh lord~ :'33**

 **So, hw do u think? Maaf kalau akhirnya mengecewakan. Maklum, sy bukan author yang jago berimajinasi. Amburadul pula -_- oh btw, ada yg bersedia menebak 'sakit' apa yang diderita Fanfan? Ada clue-nya lho. Silahkan ditebak. Tulis dikotak ripiew. Jawaban yg benar dapat kissue dari author. #mukapolos justkidd~**

 **Kalau sy kagak sibuk. Sy akan buat ff oneshot lagi untuk event ini. Tapi gak janji ya? Jadi tolong jgn ditagih. XDD**

 **Terima kasih juga buat kalian2 yg sudah berkenan repiew di chap.1 kemarin. Sy ngakak. Walau ada yg bikin kesel dan pengen nabok juga. Nabok pake cinta maksudnya #sinis #hoy**

 **Sudah ya. Saya pamit. Ketemu lagi kapan-kapan. Paipai~~ :) :)**

 **At last! Hidup KT!**

 **Sign : Semarang. 01 Oktober 2016. 07.05 PM**


End file.
